


The Twin Ciphers

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Lekomi Legacy Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I can't remember what proficiencies they were but I'll edit them in once I find out, Operative Chiss Agent, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Sniper Human Agent, There are two Imperial Agents, Treek gets the love she deserves, and they both hate Kaliyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Cipher 9 wasn't a singular rank. Rather, the Empire decided to hold a test; would two agents bearing the same name be able to work through the problems more easily, or will they crumble under the additional pressure of the other constantly watching them?
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan, Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Series: Lekomi Legacy Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843975
Kudos: 5





	The Twin Ciphers

When she met Cipher 9-2, Cipher 9-1 was unsure what to think. This human was supposed to be her equal, the unmovable object to her unstoppable force?

Of course, when they first met, they weren't even Ciphers yet, they were merely Agents Angotrarre and Imarrena of Imperial Intelligence. Neither had known the other was part of Intelligence until they pulled out half of the broken device. "So you're my partner," The human noted. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Imarrena Struthlo."

"Angotrarre Kythos," the Chiss replied, shaking her hand before motioning towards the kit. Nodding, the human knelt down alongside her as they hacked the holoterminal, standing up as they saw Keeper turning to face them.

" _Ah, Agents, I see you've met one another,_ " he greeted. " _You're part of a new project Intelligence is participating in. The Empire needs results, and the project has a team of two from each branch working alongside one another. For the foreseeable future, your achievements are one. Should one succeed, so does the other._ "

"And if one of us is promoted?" Angotrarre asked, tilting her head.

" _Both of you will have to have done something to deserve it, and you will share ranks. That is, of course, provided you are able to get this mission completed,_ " Keeper said, and they both snapped to attention. " _Nem'ro the Hutt and his organization run Juguuna, and you're in town to convince Nem'ro to supply the Empire._ "

"Give us the background," Imarrena said. "What are we working from?"

As Keeper began to inform them what was to happen, Angotrarre glanced at her human partner again. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Are we really fighting over who gets to be the assistant?" She asked in amusement as they stared at the two armors in front of them. One was a chilling red, showed no skin and had a voice changer, whereas the other was a simple grey that allowed the area around the eyes to be seen. Part of her was inclined to grab the "Red Blade" armor, but she knew that assistants got more information than most think.

"A human assistant wouldn't seem that odd," Imarrena said. "A Chiss one would be."

Part of her agreed, and it must've shown on her face as the human took the armor and appraised it. Turning to the red armor, she picked up a gauntlet and slid it on, flexing her fingers as the straps automatically tightened to stay in place. "This won't be so bad," she admitted, slipping the piece back off.

“Let’s go over the mission while we dress,” the human suggested, already shrugging off her coat. Angotrarre shrugged, removing her scarf as she started to unbutton her own jacket. “While you talk to Jarvis and convince him to talk Nem’ro into joining the Empire, I will be talking to other assistants, most notably Juda, who runs Nem’ro’s finances to freelance bounty hunters.”

“With how last year’s Great Hunt went, I wouldn’t put it past Tarro Blood to sabotage a team before they began,” Angotrarre mused. “Are there any stationed here?”

“That’s a wonderful point. I never could stand that Mandalorian,” Imarrena mused. “I’ll have Watcher Five run a few scans while I’m in there.”

“The successes of a freelancer winning are low, especially if we include any possible sabotage,” she warned. “It would be best to observe them _if_ they are here.”

“I’m sure one will be,” the redhead argued. The chiss just shrugged and shook her head as she began to put the armor on.

* * *

She wasn’t sure what to think as the human came back in tow with an equally confused looking togruta, but judging by how she was motioning with her hands, she had been correct on assuming the other alien was a bounty hunter.

“A Great Hunt participant?” she asked, not yet having taken off the armor, resigned to keeping the whole “Red Blade” disguise on for the entire time they were on Hutta. “You always bring me such lovely people, my dear.”

“I knew she’d strike your interest, Blade,” Imarrena purred, and she saw the togruta’s attention perk.

“Blade? As in the Red Blade?” She asked, silver eyes widening. “I had no idea- we had no idea you were on Hutta.”

“Where is your team then?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“At my base,” she replied, a wall going up in her eyes.

 _So they were killed then_ , she mused, standing up straight. “Perhaps I’ll visit them, _later_. Once my business here is finished.”

“Yes, I was just telling Kayhiris here how wonderful Nem’ro has been, giving us too many jobs,” her fellow said, and she had to roll her red eyes at the obvious hint.

“Subtlety isn’t your thing dear,” she challenged before glancing back at the bounty hunter. “Do with her whatever you wish, just ensure her path does not interfere with mine.”

* * *

It wasn’t the last time they saw Kayhiris, but it was certainly a while, as shortly after they boarded _The Black Talon_ , the three had been forced to fight through a Republic ship for one man who later died in medical. The woman had instantly gone to the Mandalorian Enclave while the agents and their companions were given a passcode to a lavish apartment in downtown Kaas City.

Keeper had called for Imarrena and Imarrena only to go to Intelligence, leaving her and Kaliyo alone in their shared apartment. It was… awkward, especially considering how the Chiss Woman had wanted to shoot the arsonist as soon as she had broken into their room.

“So, you weren’t really a man then,” the said woman began. “Shame. We could’ve had fun, you and me.”

“Don’t act like we’re friends,” she snarled, glaring up at her. “The only reason why you’re not rotting on Hutta is because Keeper wanted you, and that is the _only_ reason.” The Rattataki woman flinched, obviously recalling the human’s silence as the disguised agent had drawn her weapon.

“You don’t even like me a little then, huh?”

“I suggest you stop talking,” Treek, the odd little creature who had been given to them on the Fleet, warned, her voice a very welcomed one, as it meant one thing.

“So you two haven’t killed one another yet,” Imarrena said as she walked into the living area.

“What did Keeper want?” Angotrarre asked while Kaliyo snorted.

“Oh, we’re best buds now,”

The redhead rolled her eyes, turning towards the bluenette. “I’m to go in deep cover while you investigate the happenings of an unfinished statue in the jungle,” she said. “It seems our roles swapped for the time being.”

“Take Kaliyo with you,” she all but begged, and the human rolled her eyes, but nodded.

* * *

“She didn’t say they were _terrorists_ ,” she grumbled, shaking her shoe in attempts to dislodge the mud on it. From where she was standing on the crates, Treek rolled her eyes, crossbow in hand.

“Enemy is enemy are they not Chief? Why wear those if they get dirty anyway?”

“Because I don’t have fur to protect me,” she countered. “Does your world never rain?”

“It rains for hours on end; the clan would huddle in the treehouses waiting for it to stop,” she answered. “It dried quickly, due to the heat of my clan’s chosen lands.”

“A jungle then,” she murmured, motioning for the little furball of an alien to stay behind as she approached the man, silently handing over the token.

“Ah, I see…” he glanced her over, and she narrowed her eyes, taking in his appearance before dismissing him. Leaders usually had some sort of identification, be it a sash or medal, but he held nothing, leaving her to believe that he wasn’t this supposed Revanite leader. “I’m afraid you’ve come at a rather inopportune time. Most of the Masters here have been called into their false lives.”

“So there are no lessons to be taken?” she asked.

“Not until tomorrow,” he answered. “You best pick a bunk and settle in.” he slipped the token down his sleeve as she grimaced, but Treek was already going towards the large tent, so she chose to follow her small companion instead, mentally thinking about all the ways she could get revenge for drawing the metaphorical short straw.

* * *

Later on in life, she’d glance back at the training the Revanites gave her and realize just how helpful it had actually been. They didn’t see her skin color or the fact that she lacked the ability to kill someone by waving her hand. No, they saw _her_ , and as frightening as it had been at the time, it was the thing she needed. Perhaps subconsciously, that’s why she hadn’t revealed the woman to be the Revanite leader.

In any chance, she painstakingly went through her and Treek’s reports, editing what had to be edited. She was aware that her fellow Cipher somehow knew of her change, but what could she say that wouldn’t have her being turned in as a traitor to the Empire? Even just thinking it sounded bad.

Instead, she just smiled and ignored her partner’s attempts at getting under her skin as the rain slammed against the window.

* * *

Balmorra was a literal warzone, and Nar Shaddaa was spent stuck in a cramped machine with gears and wires threatening to cut into her skin at any given moment. Tatooine, under the binary suns and ever-shifting sands, were hell on her and her ice accustomed skin, forcing Imarrena to take the full brunt of everyone on the surface.

And Alderaan…

Perhaps when this silly war was over, and Vector went back to the killick colony, she’d follow him. “You’re thinking too hard,” she heard Imarrena grumble from her side of the bed, making the Chiss snort. “Just  _ ask _ him already.”

“As soon as you tell me who your mystery stranger is,” she shot back, hearing the human let out a string of grumbles that sounded suspiciously like huttese. Smirking, she laid down, staring at the ceiling and letting out a quiet sigh.

For a few minutes, silence filled the cabin, and she could feel herself starting to fall asleep when- “Angora?” her fellow asked. “Do you ever think we’ll get to retire? That one day, we’ll be able to settle down?”

She desperately wanted to say yes, to grin and say ‘of course’, but the truth laid heavy on her heart and even heavier on her tongue. There was no way the Empire would just let them walk away. Being an agent meant you were one for life. Once you couldn’t; once you were too compromised, that was it, you were gone. She knew her time with the Revanites and her newfound feelings could double twice over as ‘Compromised’, and with how secretive Imarrena was being, there was no doubt she had her own secrets to hide.

She just hoped that they’d never see the day where the Empire had no more need for them.


End file.
